


But You Don't Love Me...

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wonders if Oliver really loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Don't Love Me...

Percy was furious and frustrated, but he was certain that he was more hurt than anything else. He thought that he had found a real connection with Oliver and that they were actually going somewhere. But then why did it feel like he was he ignoring him? Why was he spending so much more time with everyone else? Why was he worried that Marcus was the one getting his true affection? He knew Oliver was a caring person - very loving, to be more specific. But he had started to wonder if Oliver loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics of "Rockferry" by Duffy


End file.
